Bitter Sweet Potter Love
by chloepearl48700
Summary: Harry Potter thought it would be just like any other year; dropping his kids off at the train station, spending time with Ginny and seeing his best friends, Hermione and Ron. But, when he sees Draco Malfoy at the train station, something hits him; desire. Will the feud between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter end and be replaced with love?
1. The Train Station

Disclaimer: All charcters/ places/ ideas are J.K Rowling's. I do not own Harry Potter.

Ginny was still sleeping upstairs, while James, Albus and Lily were packing there bags, getting ready to go to the train station. Harry sat anxiously in the kitchen, hoping the best for young Lily. Lily Luna, the youngest child of Harry and Ginny, had been nervous all week to go to Hogwarts. She never knew where she would be sorted into. She was brave, but cunning, but loyal and was also smart. Who knew where she could end up. Ginny came down with James, and Albus close behind her. Lily clung to Ginny's arm nervously. Ginny kissed Harry's head.

"Come on Dad, we can't be late!" Albus said excitedly. Unlike two years ago, when Albus was nervous that he would be put in Slytherin, he was more excited than his brother this year. This year, Albus could go to Hogsmead with the rest of the school. James was whistling suspiciously.

"Give me the Maurders Map, James," Harry said without looking up.

"But Dad!"

"Nope, give it." James reluctantly gave the map to his father. "Come on, lets get to the car." Harry helped load the trunks into the old fashion car. It looked like the car Ron and him had road to get to Hogwarts in their crazy second year. He looked up in memory. Oh Hogwarts. He got into the drivers seat and drove to the familiar train station. He remembered wandering around the train station in hope of finding platform 9 3/4, but could only be helped by the Weasleys. Once they got there, Harry handed Lily her trunk.

"You first, James. Then you, Albus. Show Lily, she's only gone once."

James ran through the wall with ease, as if he could do it in his sleep. Albus also ran through easily. Lily ran through and on her first try went right in. Harry smiled at Ginny. They went through together. He spotted familiar faces. Hermione, and Ron's. And Draco Malfoy's. As children they were enemies, and they still were to that day. His son was being followed by a girl who looked exactly like Draco this year. He didn't know he had a daughter. Draco's wife wasn't there, which was surprising. They had been inseparable since they got married. Draco spotted Harry and scowled at him. Harry scowled back. It was as if nothing had changed.


	2. Draco Malfoy and an Auror

Harry stood quietly until the train started moving. All the children waved at their parents. Harry touched the scar that had been the symbol of his childhood, the thing that showed the world he was alive. He flinched even though it hadn't hurt in years. Now it was just a scar, as if he had fallen off his broom in a Quidditch match.

"Hermione and Ron are heading to the Leaky Cauldron, would you like to come?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!" He said cheerfully. They drove to the Leaky Cauldron in silence. After an afternoon of butter beers, they said their goodbyes, and decided to shop for care packages for the kids in Diagon Alley. Harry looked at the newest brooms and such through the window. Although he would have loved to be a famous Quidditch player, Harry's true calling was to be an Auror. They ended up getting a couple of knick knacks from Ron's brothers, Georges store for James, a new broom for Albus who was into Quidditch and an owl who was white and black for Lily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco Malfoy come out of Borgin and Burkes. He smiled slyly at Harry.

"I'll be right back," Harry said. He went over to Draco and pinned him to the wall with his wand. "What is your problem today, Malfoy? Feeling cocky? Don't worry, I don't feel like beating your bum in a Qudditch match today."

"As if," Draco stifled. "I just want you to know that I got a job as an Auror. Oh don't look so surprised, Potter. Its always been my calling."

"B-but I'm the head of the department! I didn't hire you!"

"Yeah, well, the Minister of Magic did." Draco said pushing Harry off of him.

"Wait, where was your wife? I thought you were going to be Quidditch players together?"

"We got a divorce stupid. She wanted to work with muggles, and I just couldn't have that. So I divorced her. See you at work, chum," Draco said leaving Harry outside of Borgin and Burkes in awe.


	3. Peace Less Sleep

Harry stared at the ceiling until late that night, thinking about Draco. Ginny had fallen asleep looking through an album from when they had been in Hogwarts. It brought tears to his eyes to see Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, both excellent headmasters of Hogwarts. Both died at the hands of Voldemort. Although he could always say Voldemort, ever since Severus died, saying his name left a bitter taste. When he saw a picture of Draco, he wanted to laugh out loud. His blond hair was heavily gelled and his robes were way too big.

That boy again, Draco. He liked the way it sounded on his lips. Drayyyyy-cooooo. He fell asleep humming "Drayyyy-cooo my dear old, Drayyy-coooo."


	4. New Recruit

Harry was in a surprisingly good mood that next morning. He woke up and used magic to stir a cup a coffee with no hands. Ginny came down and yawned. An owl flew through the window with a couple of letters. One from Lily, one from Albus and one from the Hogwarts. Albus had a great first day. The one from Hogwarts told Harry that James got into a fight, and got detention. No surprise. But the third was what surprised him. Lily was unhappy at first, but was happy to get into the... _Slytherin house? _Not only did she get into a good house but she was friends with... _Ellie Malfoy?! _Harry couldn't believe his own flesh and blood, his own daughter could be friends with the daughter of the nasty, evil, lying Mudblood hating enemy of his childhood. Oh, and the joy of seeing Draco Malfoy himself in less than a hour at his job.

"Bye, see you after work Harry," Ginny said.

"Bye, see you later." He used the Apparition spell to teleport to work. On his desk, was a file. There was a Death Eater sighting near Diagon Alley. Even though Voldemort was long gone, and was destroyed, there was an occasional crazy follower that still worshipped him to this day. They thought they saw a man in a dark clock with the common tattoo of a Death Eater. He waited for Ron to come over to his desk.

"Hey Potter, hows it going?" Ron said playfully.

"Good. Did you hear about Malfoy?"

"No, what happened?"

"He's been recruited as an Auror."

"An Auror? Are they crazy? He used to be a Death Eater!"

"I know right! He said the Minister recruited him. How could Shacklebolt do this?"

"I don't know Harry. Shacklebolt has been acting kind of- weird lately. You think he's-"

"No, I don't want to think about it." Harry stuttered. Malfoy appeared next to them, causing Ron to drop the file he was holding.

"Hey there, fellow Aurors!" Malfoy said with his trademark smirk.

"Put a sock in it, Malfoy," Ron said. "Come on lets go, Harry."

"Uh, uh, uh! I'm going with you!" Malfoy said with glee. Harry looked through the file.

_Aurors: _

_Harry P._

_Ron W._

_Draco M._

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered when he saw the file.

"Come on! Lets go!" Draco yelled at them.


End file.
